


Москва-Киев

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, POV First Person, Psychology, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: мне сегодня плохо спалось, потому что скучаю очень.
Kudos: 1





	Москва-Киев

еду. поезд москва-киев.

я толкаюсь в шумном вагоне.

мне пейзажи в окне не такие,

и лица не те на перроне.

пункты А-Б. расстояние

все время меж нами растет.

глаза твои я отчаянно

постоянно в чужих ищу.

я хотел остаться с тобой,

я хочу провести с тобой жизнь,

но сейчас нам совсем не везет,

и все валится из рук вниз.

обещаю. как-нибудь раз

тебя выкраду и мы поедем

в дальние страны, куда захочешь,

даже к диким медведям.

москва-киев. глубокая ночь.

таможня, еще раз таможня.

мне сегодня плохо спалось,

потому что скучаю очень.


End file.
